The Saiyan Goes to High School
by firegirl
Summary: My version of Gohan's adventures at school.
1. Changing Paces

Title: The Saiyan Goes to High School  
Chapter: 1  
Rated: PG-13  
By: firegirl  
  
This may be very similar to the series in some parts, but in  
other areas I *have* changed it. Read it and you'll eventually  
find out what I mean. In the first few chapters it will appear  
to be very similar.  
  
I don't own DBZ, blah blah blah... I think you all know that.  
This stands for all chapters, blah blah blah... Do we *have*  
to put these in here? It's redundant.  
  
------------  
  
Chichi and Bulma sat at the table in the Son house while  
Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were out sparring for the day. The two  
mothers were drinking tea at the table and talking about recent  
events when Bulma switched subjects.  
  
"Chichi, have you ever thought about sending Gohan to  
school?"   
  
"Now why would I do that? He is doing perfectly fine here.  
He'd only pick up bad habits from those punk kids."  
  
"They aren't all punks, Chichi. Haven't you ever noticed  
how Gohan has never been around people his own age? He has been  
hanging around us adults his whole life. I'm not saying that's  
a bad thing, it's just that he needs some friends his own age."  
Chichi sighed and looked out the window into the woods.  
  
"You do have a point. He needs to develop social skills I  
guess, but I don't know. He has never actually left home, except  
for when he went to Namek."  
  
"Its not like he is leaving permanently. He's not going to  
be gone all day. I even have the perfect school he could go to.  
It is a respectable school that I think you would like."  
  
"Really? Are they good?"  
  
"Orange Star High school is one of the best, if not the  
best, high school to go to. If you would like I could speak to  
the principal right now. He is a friend of mine, but Gohan will  
still have to take the entrance exams."  
  
"You would do that?"  
  
"Of course I would."  
  
------------  
  
Gohan floated in the air allowing the fresh mountain air  
to sweep across his face and through his black spiked hair. His  
arms were crossed against his chest as he kept a close eye on  
the two demi-Saiyans. He had stepped out of the sparring session  
to see how the skills of his younger brother were improving.  
  
Goten may have been only six, but you could tell that he  
was going to be an excellent fighter, and he looked exactly like  
Goku to boot. The only difference between Goten and Goku in  
looks, besides height, was the fact that Goten had a slightly  
rounder face than that of his father. Gohan wished that Goku  
could have lived to see how much alike they were. Goten had  
never met his father because he died in the Cell Games, but  
had heard plenty of stories.  
  
Gohan watched his brother's friend, Trunks, as he  
attempted a roundhouse kick. He had purple hair like his  
grandfather, Mr. Briefs, and the face of his father, Vegeta.  
Ever since the two little kids had met, they had become  
attached at the hip. They rarely went anywhere without the  
other one to follow. In a way Gohan envied them. He wished he  
could have a friend to tell all of his worries, hopes, and  
dreams. He had his mother, yes, but that wasn't the same.  
  
"Hey Gohan! Get back on the ground and join us!"  
  
"Or better yet, let us team up on you!"  
  
"Get down here! You haven't taught me how to fly yet, or  
else I would go up there and kick your butt!" Gohan chuckled at  
his brother's enthusiasm and was preparing to land when he  
heard his mother call them in for dinner.  
  
"You were lucky this time. If mom hadn't called us in  
were going to beat you."  
  
"I doubt it squirt." The trio ran the rest of the way to  
the Son house and arrived just in time to see Chichi place the  
plates on the table.   
  
"Sit down you three." The boys obeyed and waited for the  
food to be set in front of them. Chichi placed the food down  
on the table and watched in practiced awe as the three boys  
devoured everything that was in front of them. Gohan may not  
have eaten like his father when his younger, but his appetite  
eventually became one that was very close to that of his  
father's.  
  
"Mom, aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"No, Goten, I'm not. I ate earlier with Bulma. I didn't  
think I would be able to get any of the food with the way you  
three eat." Gohan looked up from his now empty plate and  
blushed. He should have asked the very same question, but he  
*was* rather hungry before.  
  
"Gohan, how would you like to go to high school?" Gohan  
moved his face to Bulma's and paused for a minute before  
answering.  
  
"That would be great! That is, if mother says I can. But  
where would I go? There are no high schools in the area-"   
  
"You could go to Orange Star High School. It is in Satan  
City, but that should be no problem for you. You could easily  
fly there in a few minutes, unlike us *normal* people who  
would have to drive for about five hours."  
  
"..."  
  
"The thing is, you'd have to take the entrance exams  
tomorrow."   
  
"T-tomorrow?" Gohan stood up abruptly. Chichi got up  
from her chair and put her hand on her son's shoulder.  
  
"You'll do fine. After all, I have been drilling your  
schoolwork into you for who knows how many years. Just go  
to bed and relax."  
  
Gohan did just that. He went up to his bedroom and  
stripped down to his boxers. Then he crawled into bed and  
relaxed. After all, he had had bigger problems and anxieties in  
the past...  
  
------------  
  
Comments? Please? firegirl@japan.com  
www.geocities.com/japan_firegirl/index.html 


	2. Shop Til Ya Drop

Title: The Saiyan Goes to High School  
Chapter: 2  
Rated: PG-13  
By: firegirl  
  
------------  
  
Gohan woke to the sound of Chichi hollering into  
his bedroom.  
  
"You're going to high school!" Gohan jumped up and fell  
off of his bed.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes silly, you passed the exams. You can start attending  
school tomorrow."  
  
"T-tomorrow, but I only took the exams a week ago-"  
  
"Yes, I know. You have to remember that Bulma pulled some  
strings to get you those exams so soon. It doesn't take long  
to figure out the results." Gohan rubbed the back of his head  
in embarrassment.   
  
"I'll leave you to get dressed. We're going shopping for  
your school clothes, so hurry up."  
  
Gohan untangled himself from his covers and stood up.  
He went over to his drawers and pulled out the outfit that was  
on top. It was his blue training GI. His mother was sure to  
complain, but he didn't care. If he was going to be trying on  
clothing, he wanted his outfit to be both comfortable and easy  
to get in and out of.   
  
He walked out of his room and into the kitchen. On the  
table there were piles of food, which Goten had already  
started on.   
  
"Gohan, you better get started before your brother eats  
it all." He pulled out a chair and winced slightly when he  
heard it scrape against the floor. He set himself into his  
seat and started on the food. His mother once again  
watched in amazement as the two Saiyans ate their breakfast.  
  
'I can never quite get used to their huge appetites.  
They're so adorable. Gohan has grown up so much, and Goten  
reminds me so much of Goku. I hope he's doing all right in  
Other World.' By the time she looked up, the boys had finished  
eating, and had even cleaned the dishes.  
  
"You boys didn't have to do the dishes."  
  
"That's okay mom, we decided it would be done quicker  
if we did it. Now, do you want me to carry you on Nimbus?"  
  
"No, you can just carry me this time. Let Goten ride  
on nimbus." The family walked out of the house. Gohan looked  
up to admire the sky briefly before he called his father's  
old cloud.   
  
"Flying Nimbus!" A yellow speck could be seen in the  
distance shortly after Gohan yelled into the wind. The  
faithful cloud slowed to a halt in front of Gohan and  
Goten. Gohan picked up his younger brother and set him  
on the cloud, despite the look that had told him he didn't  
need help. The next thing he did was pick up his mother  
gently, he didn't want to squeeze her too tight. He had his  
strength under control, but every once in a while it  
slipped. His mother wrapped her arms around his neck as he  
prepared to take off. He subconsciously let his ki ripple  
around him as he floated up off of the ground and to  
Bulma's house.  
  
The scenery changed slowly from country, to suburb, to  
city. Within minutes they had arrived at Bulma's. Gohan  
set his mother down, and Goten jumped off of Nimbus. Chichi  
rang the door bell and waited for it to be answered. Inside  
the house, yelling could be heard.  
  
"Vegeta, get the door!"  
  
"Not now Woman! Trunks get the door!"  
  
"Aww..."  
  
"It's Kakkarot's brats."  
  
"Yeah!" Chichi couldn't help but giggle at the young  
Trunks' happiness. He opened the door and immediately  
dragged Goten somewhere into the house. Gohan shut the door  
as his mother sat down in a comfortable chair.   
  
"Chichi I'm in the kitchen, come join me." His mother  
rose from the chair and headed for the sound of her friend's  
voice. Not long afterwards, Vegeta walked into the room.  
  
"I owe you a black eye." Gohan laughed nervously as  
Vegeta walked towards him.  
  
"You told me to hit you."  
  
"You dared to touch the Prince of all Saiyans. Don't  
mock me either." Gohan was rescued as Bulma rushed into the  
room and hit Vegeta upside the head. Vegeta scowled as he  
turned his attention to his mate.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to do that Woman!"  
Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"More than enough. Now, We are going shopping. Watch  
the kids." Vegeta crossed his arms in defiance.   
  
"I will do no such thing."  
  
"You WILL or I WILL break the gravity room AND make  
sure YOUR dinner is burned."  
  
"Fine, I'll watch the pathetic brats." Bulma smiled in  
triumph as she dragged Gohan and Chichi out of the door and  
off to the malls.  
  
------------  
  
Gohan sighed in exhaustion. He never wanted to go  
shopping with two woman again. And he though training could  
be tiresome. He spent the day at a crowded mall with  
teenage girls drooling at him. And to make things worse, his  
mother yelled at every single last one of them. Good thing  
Bulma was there to calm her down. Bulma even had the nerve to  
wink at him. What was *that* supposed to mean?  
  
Gohan removed his towel as he sank into the hot water  
of his bath. He just sat there letting his thoughts roll off  
of his mind like water on wax as he enjoyed to soothing  
ability of a warm bath. Time passed in what seemed like a  
blink off an eye because the next thing he knew his mother  
had announced he had been in there for an hour and a half.  
It was time for him to get some rest.   
  
He snitched his towel and wrapped it around his waist  
as he made his way up to his room. He picked up a pair of  
boxers and briefly wondered why his mother only got him  
teddy bear underwear. He didn't dwell on it too long, and  
put them on. He hung his towel over the back of his desk  
chair and crawled into his roll out bed. He thanked the  
stars that his mother got rid of the study in your sleep  
bed. He turned over on his side and took one last look at  
his sleeping brother before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
------------  
  
firegirl@japan.com  
www.geocities.com/japan_firegirl/index.html 


End file.
